


of green gowns and royal red tunics

by tentatively



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, Jealous Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Jealous Merlin (Merlin), M/M, Possessive Behavior, Prince Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Royal Balls, Smitten Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, maybe just has a whiff of angst but honestly i don't think that should classify as such, weow so much fluff i mean what's wrong with me, yearn to the ing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23128963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentatively/pseuds/tentatively
Summary: There's a ball at Camelot and many kings, princes and princesses have been invited. One princess Thalia takes an interest in Merlin. Arthur isn't a fan.
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 583





	of green gowns and royal red tunics

**Author's Note:**

> what's a period piece without a grand, royal ball?

There had never been this many people at Camelot, atleast not in the last six years that Merlin had been there. The castle was brimming with royals from all over Albion who were there for the ball. Uther had suddenly planned and announced it- a ball held in Camelot including the kingdoms of Albion. Merlin was overworked; not only did he have to finish Arthur's chores being his manservant, but also he was required everywhere. In fact, Arthur had lessened a lot of his chores after they got together but even otherwise, ball preparations were quite hectic and harrowing. Plus, Gaius constantly kept reminding Uther of doubling the guards for the day of the ball since the cumulation of so many of Albion's royal families in one place made it an aggressor's target.

“Merlin, what are you doing all day?” Arthur whined, in his princely voice, sitting on his bed, topless. “I don't even see you anymore.”

“This ball has me overworked, Arthur,” Merlin sighed. “Not that you'd know, my prince.”

“Excuse me,” Arthur faked offence, placing a hand on his heart. “Just like you said, Merlin, I'm a prince. I have to look into more...pressing matters.”

“Yes, except there aren't any right now,” Merlin retorted, his smart mouth never shutting up. Not that Arthur was complaining. Merlin was looking through Arthur's wardrobe when the prince leapt up from his bed and wrapped his strong arms around Merlin's petite frame. The latter was slightly taken aback. “Put that white tunic on, will you, Arthur? It's late afternoon and you're sitting in bed, without anything on.”

“Why?” Arthur said, nuzzling his head in the crook of Merlin's neck. “You're scared that some wandering princess may take a glance and like it?”

“Don't get cocky, prat,” Merlin chuckled. “And, no. I've seen enough princesses undressing you with their mere eyes to take that to heart anymore.”

“Ah, no. I like your restrained possessiveness. It's very, um, arousi-”

Merlin practically flung from Arthur's hold startling the golden haired boy. “Not now, sweetheart. I have things to do.”

“More important things to do than me?” Arthur pouted and Merlin almost gave in. He placed a chaste kiss on his lips and left Arthur's room.

* * *

“Merlin, are you?” a sweet, female voice rang in Merlin's ears while he was standing outside the king's throneroom, apparently talking to someone about the palace decorations. He turned his head back to meet Princess Thalia of Northumbria. She had dark, green, kindly eyes, and hair the color of sunlight. Merlin immediately bowed before her. “Your Highness, is there anything you wish to ask?”

Thalia chuckled nervously. “Oh, no. I'm perfectly fine. Perhaps a little lonely. Would you give me a little company? I don't happen to know a lot of the royals here.” Merlin could see that she seemed slightly perplexed and a little nervous. Thalia was the youngest of all the princesses present in Camelot but also one of the most beautiful. “Is this your first ball, Your Highness?” Merlin dared to ask. She seemed nice enough.

Thalia shook her head. “I have been to one before when I was really little, so I don't remember a lot. In a way, this is my first. And you can call me Thalia, Merlin.”

“If I may, Your Highness, how do you know my name?” Merlin asked, smiling his famous and endearing smile that was known to have won hearts of many. 

Thalia laughed, looking a little embarrassed. “I don't know a lot of people here so I've been going around the palace yesterday and everywhere, I heard people calling your name. You seem to be everywhere.”

“Your Highness-”

“Call me Thalia, please, I insist,” Thalia said. 

“Alright, Thalia, may I ask who you are to dance with?” 

“Prince Harold,” she said, frowning. “If I'm being completely honest, I don't fancy him all that much. He seems quite conceited to me. Conceited and entitled.”

“Oh, princes, they're all like that, Thalia, trust me,” Merlin commented. 

Thalia laughed. “Aren't you Prince Arthur's manservant? He doesn't mind you passing remarks of that sort?”

Merlin narrowed his eyes playfully. “That idiot wouldn't last a day without me, Thalia, trust me.” 

“You two have a close relationship, that's so dear,” Thalia flashed a kind smile. “I so wish my partner could be changed. I'd like someone more down to earth...like you.”

“Well, I'm sorry, Thalia, but I'm not allowed to participate in the ball,” Merlin said. “Just make sure Prince Harold doesn't hear of your disapproval.”

“Oh, no,” Thalia remarked. “Make sure to tell nobody. I've only known you for a few minutes but I can tell you're someone I can trust.”

“My lips are sealed, Thalia,” Merlin said, offering a crinkly eyed smile.

* * *

The ball was only a day to go.

“Arthur, here are the clothes I was supposed to bring for you to choose from,” Merlin said, placing a heap on the prince's bed. “Its all...red. Is it something like the princes and princesses are wearing the colours that represent their kingdoms?”

“Yes, precisely so, Merlin,” Arthur said. “Now, please, can you give me some attention? You've been so preoccupied with the ball for the last few days that I am sure if someone asks you who I am tomorrow, you wouldn't know. _Arthur? I know no such man_.”

“So dramatic, aren't you?” Merlin laughed while he was being pulled against Arthur's bare chest. “How can I even think of forgetting your stuck up ass, now. What will you be wearing tomorrow?”

“Which one do you think I should wear?”

“And you'll wear what I tell you to?” Merlin asked, raising an eyebrow. “At your mercy, my sorcerer.”

Merlin feigned being deep in thought before announcing, “This one. I particularly love it because it exposes quite a lot of your chest.”

Arthur smirked. “Oh, I see what you're doing.”

“What am I doing?”

Arthur brushed his lips against Merlin's. “You want to prove that you're not possessive, because I called you so yesterday.”

“Absolutely not!” Merlin protested but it only made Arthur laugh against Merlin's neck more. “Neither am I too possessive nor it is any way of mine to prove otherwise.”

“So you don't mind all the princes and princesses taking a look at what's yours? And dreaming of doing things to me and-” 

“Oh my god, stop,” Merlin said, rolling his eyes. “And, no, I don't mind. Because they can only dream to have what I already do.”

Arthur kissed the edges of Merlin's jawline, straddling the thin boy on his lap. Arthur slowly went lower, peppering kisses all over Merlin's neck and collarbones. Spotting a hickey he had given Merlin just the day before on a region of tender skin, Arthur gnawed at it again, earning a muffled noise from Merlin. “What are you doing there again- _ah...ah_ , it's going to be a big red mark.”

“Yes, let the people at the ball tomorrow see that you belong to me,” Arthur said in a demanding tone that left Merlin feeling hot and bothered. “Why are so you shifty today, what's-”

“I have to see Thalia,” Merlin softly said, enjoying the feel of Arthur's plump lips against his skin. 

Arthur pulled away. He scrunched his brows together. “Thalia? As in Princess Thalia of Northumbria?”

“Yes, how many Thalias do you think I know?”

“What for?” 

“She's just befriended me because she doesn't know a lot of the royals around here. She's really nice, you know, you should get to know her,” Merlin sounded animated. 

“Yes, and I call tell you two have grown _rather close_ if you're calling her by her name,” Arthur sounded like he was holding back a frown. 

“Yes, she insisted I do,” Merlin said. “She seems a little lost, honestly. I feel bad for her.”

“Okay, fine, now stop talking about Thalia,” Arthur said, and in a single move Merlin was plopped down below him, Arthur's broad frame hovering over him. “I'm sure Thalia can wait.” Arthur locked his lips with Merlin, simultaneously taking off his lover's brown tunic. 

“I'm sure she can.”

* * *

It was the day of the ball. 

“Gwen, have you checked whether all the kings, princes and princesses have received their robes from Barbara? And oh, have flowers been put in all of their rooms? I may have forgotten-”

“Merlin, calm down, really,” Gwen smiled, patting his back. “I have looked into all of that. You needn't worry so much. Worry about what you will be wearing tonight. And Arthur, obviously. Lord knows he will show up wearing a nightdress if you aren't there.”

“What will I wear?” Merlin thought out loud. “I truly haven't thought about that one.”

“Do you want to ask Arthur?” Gwen said, her eyes gleaming. “Oh, wear that purple tunic of yours. I personally know that Arthur finds that extremely adorable and won't be able to take his eyes off of you tonight.”

“Oh, Gwen,” Merlin mused. “What would I do without you?”

Entering his chambers, Merlin found Gaius mixing potions from one bottle to another. “Gaius, won't you be there at the ball tonight?”

“What does an old man like me have to do in a ball, Merlin? Still, I may show up at some point,” Gaius said, eyes not leaving his potion. “You must get dressed. It will start before long.” 

Merlin picked out his purple tunic, brushed it well and put it on. He, of course, didn't forget his red neckerchief. Now, he had to rush off to see what Arthur was doing. 

In the hallway to Arthur's room, he met Gwaine and Percival who were wearing matching garments and both passed sneaky looks at Merlin for wearing the purple tunic, which the inner circle knights knew, was Arthur's favourite. Right before he was about to open the door, Thalia nudged him from behind. 

“Hey, Merlin,” Thalia smiled her sweet smile. “Will you be joining us at the ball?”

“Why, yes of course,” Merlin said, taking Thalia's hand and kissing it. “I'm not nobility. I hope you don't mind me doing it.”

“Oh, come on, Merlin, you know I'd rather have you kiss my hand than Prince Harold,” Thalia said, laughing right after. “I must conceal my dislike for Harold, what if someone hears?”

“Well, I don't see anyone except me here...” Merlin looked around and behind her, spotting a grumpy looking Arthur standing at his door a few steps ahead. “Or anyone in hearing range.” 

“How do I look?” Thalia asked, swirling around in her green gown. 

“You look beautiful, Your Highness,” Merlin sincerely said, bowing before her. “Now you must hurry. Prince Harold will be waiting.” Thalia made a disgruntled noise, laughed and then walked ahead.

Merlin slowly walked towards his prince who was standing there, watching the whole thing and wearing a frown. But honestly though, when did Arthur _not_ wear a frown? “I believe you need me to get dressed.”

“Yes, I do, Merlin,” Arthur said in his classic pratty tone. “But it seems to me you were too busy attending to the Princess Thalia's needs and complimenting her. Oh, and kissing her hand, might I add.” 

Merlin chuckled, picking up the red tunic he had selected for Arthur. “Thalia is very sweet. You may want to dance with her. She's not exactly very fond of the dance partner she's been assigned.”

“I'm the prince of the hosting kingdom, Merlin,” Arthur said, turning around when Merlin was pulling down the tunic. “I will be dancing with all the princesses in turns.” 

Merlin sighed. “Now I'll have to spend the entirety of the evening watching you dance with literally everyone and while they flirt with you and touch you. Everyone but me.” 

“Excuse me?” Arthur said incredulously. “I am the one who's supposed to be feeling bummed with you being all romantic and prince-y with Thalia. She likes you, I can tell.”

“Yes and almost all other princesses like you, Arthur, and they'll be fighting over who gets to dance with you for the longest amount of time and ugh, I can't even leave the ballroom,” Merlin said, lowly. He didn't want to sound too bothered. 

Arthur turned around and placing his hands on Merlin's cheeks, pulled the raven haired boy in for a deep kiss. “They can fight all they want, but they'll never get this,” Arthur said, smiling, before pushing Merlin against the bed frame. 

“Arthur!” Merlin whisper-shouted. “You are to be in the ballroom right now. We can do this later. Come on, sweetheart.”

* * *

Music flowed from all directions. The ballroom glimmered in it's golden glory. King Uther stood in the middle, at the far end, sitting on a throne. There was a constant buzz, sound of laughter, and drinks were being served in an abundance. Soon, Lady Morgana appeared, looking absolutely stunning in a regal red dress and a golden tiara. Gwen followed right after. She was wearing a light blue gown and left her hair open. 

Arthur and Morgana were to start the dancing and thus, immediately as Morgana entered the room, Arthur approached her. “What were you thinking, wearing this tunic, leaving all that chest exposed?” Morgana laughed at her brother. “Did Merlin tell you to wear this?”

Walking towards the middle of the ballroom, Arthur said, “Well, yes. And please, Morgana, all the ladies in this room are awed at this sight.” Morgana only rolled her eyes. The music began for them and they danced. 

Once they were done, all the others joined. Arthur wasn't constantly in the dancing, he kept walking in and out. He would steal a glance or two at Merlin who was wearing that purple tunic that Arthur loved so much, as he poured drinks in the goblets of the kings. It wasn't just Thalia. Arthur had noticed quite a few other royals, princes included, staring at _his_ Merlin who was, obviously unaware of the attention he was receiving. Suddenly, Arthur noticed the girl, Thalia, moving out of the dancing crowd, and approaching Merlin. 

“Merlin, will you dance with me?” she asked. 

Merlin was seemingly a little hesitant. “Thalia,” he whispered. “You know I can't.”

“Come on, Merlin, what will they say?” she smiled kindly. “My father doesn't look at servants like that. It'll be fine.”

“Perhaps your father doesn't,” Merlin sweetly said. “But Uther surely wouldn't approve of a servant dancing in the royal ball. I'm truly sorry, Thalia.” 

“That's a bummer,” Thalia made a sad face. “I can't put up with Harold's hammering on his sword fighting skills.” 

Arthur gritted his teeth. What was even more infuriating was that Thalia actually seemed like a genuinely nice person, making him feel guilty for wanting to dislike her. But she was making a move on Merlin and the sight was making Arthur's stomach twist in jealousy. Or perhaps she was just being friendly.

“Why don't you go dance with Prince Arthur?” Merlin asked.

Thalia giggled, then whispered into Merlin's ears. “Actually, he seems more interested in dancing with you than he does with anyone in this room.” Merlin possibly blushed a little at her comment. Arthur, who was watching them, was absolutely scandalized to see Merlin blush at something the princess said. 

“See, he's looking at you even now,” Thalia said, eyes gesturing at Arthur, who looked grand and handsome in his royal red tunic representing Camelot. His golden hair shone brightly under the lights. To Merlin, he seemed like a glimpse of ephemeral beauty. 

“You are besotted with the prince,” Thalia said this time, softly nudging Merlin.

“And who gave you that idea?” Merlin raised a brow, smirking. 

“I see the way he looks at you. The way you look at him,” she sincerely said. “It just needs a person to have eyes to see that.”

Suddenly, Arthur was being pulled by many princesses in many directions, each asking the prince to dance with them. Most courteously, Arthur offered his hand to all of them in turns, but his heart sighed at the sight of Merlin giggling away with the princess of Northumbria. His heart wasn't really in it, he didn't feel the joy of being the center of attention of almost every beautiful lady present there that night. He just wanted to be the center of the world of one person and one person alone, and he was not even sparing him so much as a glance. A princess from one of the western kingdoms squeezed his palms gently when she noticed that instead of looking at her, the Prince of Camelot was staring off god-knows-where. “Sire, how do I look?” she asked, flashing a sophisticated grin.

“Very beautiful,” Arthur replied in an instant, just out of habit and courtesy. 

In the distance, he saw Gwen talking to one of the princes from the east, and Morgana was reveling in her glamour and glory. And then, there was Merlin. Beside Thalia. Talking about things Arthur felt he wasn't a part of. He was just wishing for the night to end.

“I should probably ask Arthur to dance with me now,” Thalia said, a little nervously. “He's nice, isn't he?”

“Not as terrible as Harold, I'm sure,” Merlin joked. 

When Thalia approached Arthur, the latter's expression turned to stone. He didn't want to but he felt angry...at the princess. He knew he was being stupid but she had stolen away Merlin for the entire evening. Arthur sported a huge smile just in case she caught a whiff of his jealousy. “Thalia of Northumbria, may I dance with you?”

“You may,” she gracefully said, launching herself beside Arthur.

It was quite okay. Arthur didn't talk and neither did Thalia. She looked a little nervous, in Arthur's opinion. When they were almost nearing the end of their dance, Thalia said, “Doesn't Merlin look pretty?”

Arthur's breath hitched for a second but he held himself together immediately. Thalia didn't look like she was particularly trying to woo Merlin or something, he could tell that much. She was just being kind. “Yes, yes, he does,” Arthur said, and his eyes travelled to where Merlin was standing. Their eyes met for a second. Merlin bit back his smile and looked away.

Arthur realized a minute later that he had just confessed that his manservant looked pretty in front of a visiting princess. 

The ball ended with a speech from Uther and the kings of all the kingdoms. While the guests were indulging in drinks and food, Arthur finally had the opportunity to steal Merlin away. 

“Lets go up to my room,” Arthur hurriedly said. “I'm tired.”

Merlin was a little startled. “Now-? The guests are still here and Uther would be mad, Arthur. Stay.”

“No,” Arthur said in his whiny tone. “I'm done with this ball. I'm done with everyone ogling you and stealing you away from me.”

“Nobody has stolen me away from you, Arthur,” Merlin said, lightly caressing his lover's cheeks. 

“You look beautiful, Merlin,” Arthur suddenly blurted out. The light in Arthur's eyes made Merlin's heart tumble. 

“Thank you, but I look just as I always do,” he managed. “Must you make me a blushing mess in front of hundreds of people?”

“Good, atleast they'll know you're mine,” Arthur possessively said, possibly snaking an arm around the boy in the purple tunic. 

“What are you doing? Uther will see you,” Merlin whispered. 

“Can't you magic it,” Arthur smirked. “So that my father doesn't see my hand.” Merlin rolled his eyes playfully. 

“Fine, let's go up to your room,” Merlin gave in. To be honest, even he was craving the prince's warmth and couldn't bear seeing every other princess touching Arthur. 

* * *

The first thing that Arthur did on entering his room was quite literally tear off Merlin's neckerchief. Merlin was swept off his feet and he landed on the soft sheets of Arthur's bed with a gasp. “You know, Thalia is nice,” Arthur said. 

“Ah, yeah?” 

“But you giggle too much around her.”

“I mean, she's quite funny,” Merlin threw a weird expression at Arthur. “Were you a little jealous, my lord?” 

Arthur eyed him teasingly. “Yes. And not a little, but a lot. You wouldn't even look at me.”

“Oh, I sure did look at you, Sire, but I imagine it was difficult to notice whilst the entire court tried to woo you,” Merlin stated.

“Don't turn the table on me, Merlin,” Arthur cocked an eyebrow. “Did you know what Thalia said to me?”

“What did she say?”

“ _Doesn't Merlin look pretty_ , she asked,” Arthur said. “She was hardly trying to hide her feelings.”

“Feelings?” Merlin shook his head. “Arthur, she hasn't known me for more than two days. There are no ‘feelings’.”

“Yes, whatever, but she does fancy you.” 

Merlin caught Arthur's lips in a kiss while he was speaking, taking the blonde by surprise. Arthur deepened the kiss, putting his tongue inside of Merlin while his hands gripped the boy's neck. Soon, Merlin was being undressed by the prince with simultaneous kisses on Merlin's chest making the younger boy squirm. Arthur's tongue hovered over Merlin's right nipple, soft and brown, before he gently bit it earning an almost inaudible moan from Merlin. “You're so beautiful, Merlin,” Arthur breathed out in between his kisses. “I can't stand the thought of someone else taking you away from me.”

“And no one will, you know that, love,” Merlin said with sincerity swimming in his eyes. Arthur had travelled down to Merlin's tiny little belly button when Merlin spoke, barely above a whisper. “The fear is more mine, you know.”

Arthur stopped and strode back up, eyes boring into Merlin. “Why do you say that, darling?” His thumb gently removed a strand of hair from Merlin's face. 

“Why do you think?” Merlin asked back. “You're Prince Arthur. I am just a servant, you know. Yes, I'm a sorcerer, too, but nobody knows that and moreover, that doesn't really change much, does it?” 

“Merlin,” Arthur took a deep breath. “You're my whole world. You will not lose me, never. You know that, right?”

“Mhm,” Merlin mumbled. “When I see all these princesses with you, I can't help but feel like that...this, this is _right_. And that thought in itself is fucking painful.” 

“No, Merlin,” Arthur began, eyes looking straight into Merlin's blue orbs. “You and I, we are right. I love you and no other. You being a servant doesn't change or affect anything. Don't let anyone or anything tell you otherwise.”

“Now will you take off that ridiculously exposing tunic of yours?” Merlin demanded, grinning. “Its been teasing me all through the evening.”

“As you wish, my love,” Arthur laughed, taking off his garment in an instance. “At your mercy, always.”

**Author's Note:**

> say hello on my [tumblr](https://yourstrulyhenry.tumblr.com) and don't hesitate to leave a prompt if you wish!


End file.
